Mi deseo es estar contigo
by Sakulucy
Summary: Watanuki esta confundido con sus sentimientos hacia Yuuko ¿Descubrira lo que siente por ella? YuuWata *w*
1. ¿QUE ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?

**Capitul****o 1:**** ¿QUE ES ESTE SENTIMENTO?**

Era un dia cualquiera en la tienda de Yuuko, cuando Watanuki estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por que el ultimadamente habia sentido algo especial por ella. Ultimadamente se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, cuando ella le hablara. De repente escucho una unica y hermosa voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Watanuki ¿te sucede algo? Has estado muy raro ultimadamente- Pregunto preocupada por el.

-N-No para nada- Dijo tartamudeando. –Ire a preparte algo de comer- Dijo ocultando su sonrojo.

Antes de que Watanuki se levantara de donde estaba sentado, Yuuko tomo su barbilla mirado aquellos ojos azules haciendo que Watanuki se sonrojara mucho

-No tienes que ocultarme nada Watanuki- Dijo con un tono misterioso

"Q-Que me sucede, que es este sentimiento" pensó el ojiazul

-No tengo que ocultarte nada Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki soltándose del agarre de aquella mujer misteriosa –Mejor me voy a la cocina- Dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Esta bien pero tráeme sake- Dijo la ojirubi con un tono alegre y divertido.

-¡Siempre estas bebiendo Yuuko!- Dijo Watanuki molesto e irritado -Pero bueno ire a traerlo- Dijo con resignación.

-Esta bien esare aqui esperándote con el sake y mi comida.- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Watanuki se fue a la cocina dejando a la mujer sentada en el jardín principal de la tienda.

"Que es lo que te pasa Watanuki" pensó Yuuko mirando el cielo con una mirada nostálgica y seria

* * *

-Aquí esta tu comida y el sake, espero que no bebas demasiado-dijo el ojiazul serio

-Gracias- Dijo Yuuko con un tono serio –Watanuki, hay algo que debo preguntarte- Dijo soltando su pipa

-Q-Que quieres preguntarme- Dijo con un leve sonrojo

-¿Haz deseado algo imposible?- Dijo la mujer misteriosa haciendo que el joven se sonrojaba mucho

-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? Dijo Watanuki

-Por que…- Hiso una pausa -…yo te lo podría conceder- Dijo mirando directo a los ojos del joven.

-Yuuko…-Dijo inconscientemente –Yo no tengo ningún deseo en especial-

-Eso dices tu pero todos tenemos un deseo especial- Dijo la ojirubi

-Quizas yo no tenga uno- Dijo Watanuki sonrojado.

-Esta bien si tu lo dices- Dice la mujer con un tono alegre.

-Bien será mejor que me vaya a dormir- Dijo Watanuki con un leve sonrojo

-Esta bien buenas noches Watanuki- dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

-Buenas noches Yuuko- Dice Watanuki con una sonrisa y levantándose de donde estaba sentado y caminando hacia la habitación de huéspedes

"Que es lo que tienes Watanuki me preocupas" Piensa la joven bruja con una tristeza en sus ojos.

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Este es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews, acepto tomatazos XD **_


	2. LA VISITA DE HARUKA

**Capitulo 2: LA VISITA DE HARUKA**

Watanuki estaba durmiendo cuando estaba en uno de sus sueños con Haruka:

* * *

_*Sueño*_

_**-**_Buenas noches Watanuki- Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa fumando un cigarrillo

-Buenas noches Haruka- Respondió Watanuki

-¿Cómo has estado?- Haruka pregunto algo preocupado –Ultimadamente te he visto algo distraído-

-Estoy bien pero…-Hizo una pausa –No se lo que me pasa, cada que Yuuko me habla o me mira me pongo nervioso y me sonrojo-

De repente Haruka se empezó a reír haciendo que Watanuki se desconcertara.

-Ya veo lo que pasa- Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa –Y se que es sucediendo –

- ¿Y que es lo que lo que me esta pasando?- Pregunto Watanuki Impacientemente

-Lo que te sucede es que te estas _**enamorando**_ de ella- Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa de felicidad

-¡¿QUUEEE?!- Grito Watanuki –Y-Yo no puedo estar enamorado de Yuuko, ella es mucho mayor que yo además - _Suspiro_ – Ella no debe de sentir nada por mí- Dijo el ojiazul con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Watanuki no sabes todavía si siente algo por ti o no – Dijo el hombre –Tú lo debes de averiguar

-¿Pero como?- Pregunto el joven

-Confiésale tus sentimientos a ella- Respondió Haruka – Así sabrás si te corresponde o no-

-¿Pero si no me corresponde?- _suspiro _–Yo no quiero perderla- Dijo Watanuki triste

-Eso es muy poco probable de que suceda- Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa –Tu confía en tus sentimiento-

-Esta bien- Dijo el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa –Gracias-

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Watanuki- Dijo Haruka

-Tienes Razón Haruka- Dijo Watanuki

-Y recuerda dile a Yuuko lo que siente por ella- Dijo el hombre

-Esta bien- Dijo Watanuki sonrojado – Se lo confesare-

-Y saluda a Yuuko y a Doumeki de mi parte- Dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa

-Lo hare- Respondió Watanuki

_*Fin del sueño*_

* * *

De repente todo se volvió blanco, y al fin Watanuki despertó de aquel sueño con Haruka

-Decirle a Yuuko lo que siento por ella- Dijo Watanuki para el mismo

De repente una voz muy familiar para Watanuki lo saco de la cama de un susto

-Watanuki! ¡Tengo Hambre!- Grito la joven bruja al ojiazul

-Ya voy Yuuko- Exclamo Watanuki

Watanuki se fue hacia la cocina para preparar la comida de Yuuko y mientras lo hacia pensaba lo que le dijo Haruka:

"Decirle a Yuuko que la amo, pero que tal si ella no me corresponde" Dijo el joven aprendiz con sonrisa triste "Pero y si ella me ama y no me lo ha dicho por miedo"

Luego de preparar la comida de Yuuko para luego dársela a ella en una bandeja.

* * *

Llego la noche y Watanuki estaba haciendo la cera para Yuuko, Mokona y para el.

-Aquí esta la cena y el sake- Dijo Watanuki sosteniendo la bandeja

-¡Yuuupiii!- Dijeron Yuuko y Mokona unísonoramente

-Adoro la comida de Watanuki- Dijo Mokona feliz

Todos empezaron a comer y a beber sake, hasta que Mokona estaba tan llena y borracha que se fue a dormir y quedando solos Watanuki y Yuuko

-Creo que ya me voy a dormir- Dijo Watanuki –Buenas noches Yuuko-

-¡Espera!- Exclamo Yuuko –Quedate un rato mas-

-E-Esta Bien- Dijo con nerviosismo el joven

Se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo afuera de la tienda, hasta que Yuuko rompió el silencio que habia entre ellos dos:

-¿No esta hermosa la luna hoy?- Pregunto Yuuko con una sonrisa que a Watanuki se sonrojara

-Si tienes razón- Dijo Watanuki

Y en efecto esa noche la luna estaba muy hermosa era grande y brillaba como un hermoso diamante:

"Este es el momento prefecto para decirle a Yuuko lo que siento por ella" Penso Watanuki

-Y-Yuuko hay algo que quiero decirte- Dijo Watanuki con un gran sonrojo

-Dime Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y-Yo quiero decirte que…

* * *

_Que cosa le dira Watanuki a Yuuko ¿Le dira lo que siente por ella? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo._

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que les gustara el capitulo, todavía estoy empezando a escribir fanfic asi que los primeros capitulos serán un poco cortos :3**_

_**Dejen sus reviews: Acepto Comentarios, Recomendaciones y Tomatazos XD.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**09/12/2013**_

_**21:50**_


	3. UNA CONFECION INESPERADA

_En el capitulo anterior:_

"_Este es el momento perfecto para decirle a Yuuko lo que siento por ella" Pensó Watanuki _

_-Y-Yuuko hay algo que quiero decirte- Dijo Watanuki con un gran sonrojo_

_-Dime Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Y- Yo quiero decirte que…_

**Capitulo 3: UNA CONFECION INESPERADA**

-Y-Yo quiero decirte que- _suspiro-_Yo quiero decirte que ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO YUUKO!- Armándose de valor Watanuki dijo esas cinco palabras a Yuuko, haciendo que la joven bruja se sorprendiera – yo te amo Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Watanuki yo…- Dijo Yuuko sorprendida

-No importa si no me amas o no me correspondes Yuuko yo te amare para siempre- Dijo Watanuki llorando

De repente Yuuko abrazo al joven haciendo que se sonrojara más.

-Watanuki yo también siento lo mismo por ti- _suspiro_- Pero yo tenia miedo de confesártelo- Dijo Yuuko derramando una lagrima.

-Yuuko…- Dijo levemente Watanuki y a la vez corresponde el abrazo de Yuuko

-Tenia miedo por que pensaba que por las diferencia de nuestras edades era un obstáculo para lo que yo sentía por ti- _suspiro_ - Pero ahora que tu me dijiste lo que sentias por mi ya no tengo miedo.

Watanuki se solto del abrazo para poder agarrar el mentón de la joven bruja

-Yuuko no tengas miedo por nuestras edades yo te amo y siempre te amare- Dijo con una leve sonrisa –Y yo encontrare la forma de poder vivir eternamente contigo- Dijo Watanuki con algunas lagrimas haciendo sorprender a Yuuko ante tal deseo que Watanuki habia dicho.

-Watanuki ¿Tu desearías la inmortalidad solo para estar conmigo para siempre- Pregunto sorprendida y a la vez un poco de felicidad en su rostro

-Si yo desearía eso y no me importa si el pago es demasiado alto yo solo quiero de estar contigo para siempre- Dijo Watanuki con una hermosa sonrisa que a Yuuko la hiso sonrojar como nunca.

De repente Watanuki se acerco mas al rostro de Yuuko que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones y finalmente sus labios besaron, fue un beso dulce, hermoso y timido pero para Watanuki fue su primer beso, el mejor beso de toda su vida. El beso duro unos minutos hasta que por la falta de aire ellos se separaron.

-Te amo Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa –Y siempre te amare-

-Yo también te amo Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con las mejillas ruborizadas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Watanuki se despertó con una enorme sonrisa y camino hacia la cocina para hacerle el desayuno a su amada Yuuko para llevárselo a la cama, camino hacia la habitación de Yuuko abrió la puerta y encontró a la bella mujer durmiendo hermosamente que Watanuki al verla se sonrojo. Se acerco a la cama y Watanuki le deposito un suave beso en los labios de Yuuko haciendo que abriera lentamente los ojos Yuuko.

-Buenos días Yuuko- Dijo el ojiazul con una leve sonrisa en los labios

-Buenos días Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una hermosa sonrisa

-Te traje el desayuno a la cama- Dijo Watanuki

-¡¿Enserio?!- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada. El joven asintió con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas –Watanuki no te hubieras molestado con traerme el desayuno a mi habitación-

-No es una molestia, lo hago por que te amo Yuuko- Contesto el joven

-Yo también te amo Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko y Watanuki se acerco al rostro para darle un hermoso y dulce beso en los labios de Yuuko.

-Bueno a desayunar se ha dicho- Dijo Watanuki

-Esta bien- Dijo Yuuko con un tono alegre y divertido

Watanuki se sentó en la cama junto a Yuuko a desayunar, Yuuko disfruto su desayuno mientras Watanuki la observaba mientras comia.

-Estuvo delicioso Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una expresión sastifecha

-Me alegro de que te haiga gustado- Dijo Watanuki mientras recogia los platos

-Gracias Watanuki-Dijo Yuuko

-Y bueno que ¿quieres hacer ahora Yuuko?- Pregunto Watanuki

-Mmmm no se que tal si vamos al parque- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa

-Esta bien con tal de verte feliz mi amada Yuuko- Dijo el ojiazul que hiso que Yuuko se sonronjara

-Muy Bien estare lista en 20 minutos- Dijo Yuuko saliendo de la cama

-Esta bien- Dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa

* * *

Watanuki estaba esperando afuera de la tienda cuando Yuuko salio con un vestido que la parte de arriba era de mangas cortas y la parte de abajo le llegaba debajo de la rodilla color lavanda decorado con unas pequeñas mariposas negras con unas zapatilla unas medias blanca y una mariposa color violeta es su cabello suelto. Watanuki se sonrojo al verla y se quedo sin palabras al verla.

-Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto Yuuko

-Te ves muy hermosa Yuuko- Contesto Watanuki con un leve sonrojo

-Gracias Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con un gran sonrojo

-Y bien ¿nos vamos?-Dijo Watanuki tomando su mano de Yuuko

-Claro que si- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa –Maru, Moro, Mokona cuiden muy bien la tienda-

-¡Esta bien jefa! ¡Disfruten su paseo!- Dijieron unisonoramente las niñas

-Awww que bonito es el amor- Dijo Mokona con una sonrisa y sonrojada

-¡Bonito, Bonito! ¡Watanuki y la jefa! ¡se aman!- Dijieron las niñas emocionadas

-Esto se debe de celebrar con sake- Dijo Mokona con felicidad

* * *

Watanuki y Yuuko estaban caminando en el parque juntos de la mano. De repente Yuuko vio un columpio y se emociono mucho.

-Watanuki mira el columpio- Dijo Yuuko emocionada como una niña

-¿Quieres subirte?- Dijo Watanuki, la joven asintió y Watanuki la llevo hacia el columpio y ella se acomodo en el columpio.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto Watanuki

-Si estoy lista- Contesto con una sonrisa para el

Watanuki tiro del columpio para darle impulso y Yuuko ella estaba tan enamorada y feliz como nunca lo habia estado, Watanuki la miraba y se puso muy feliz al ver a su amada con una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa, cuando termino de columpiar a Yuuko, ella se paro del columpio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Watanuki.

-Gracias Watanuki me has dado la felicidad que no he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa –Te amo Watanuki, y siempre te amare-

-Yo también mi amada Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki

De repente sus labios se encontraron en un beso que se intensificó convirtiéndose en un apasionado beso, mientras pajaros cantaban y los petalos de sakuras flotaban por el aire haciendo que el ambiente de aquel lugar se volviera muy romántico. Cuando el aire era necesario ellos se separaron y se miraron con una mirada dulce y romántica.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tienda Mokona estaba platicando con Maru y Moro cuando Doumeki entro a la tienda.

-Oi- Dijo Doumeki con el mismo tono serio de siempre

-Oi- Contesto Mokona

-¿Donde esta Watanuki?- Dijo Doumeki notando su ausencia

-Con Yuuko- Contesto Mokona con una risita

-¿Y donde esta ella?- Volvio a preguntar Doumeki

-En el parque con su novio- Solto una risita Mokona

-¿Novio?, ¿Quién es el novio de Yuuko?- Pregunto Doumeki, pero al ver a la pequeña borla negra riéndose abrió los ojos de sorpresa–No me digas que el novio de Yuuko es…-

-¡Watanuki, Watanuki! ¡Es el novio de la jefa!- Dijieron las niñas bailando e interrumpiendo a Doumeki

-Asi es Watanuki es novio de Yuuko – Dijo Mokona feliz

-Yo nunca pensé que iba confesar sus sentimientos- Dijo Doumeki

-¿Tu lo sabias?- Pregunto Mokona confundida

-Si lo supe hace dos semanas cuando visito el templo- Dijo Doumeki con cara de nostalgia

*_FLASH BACK*_

_-Watanuki ultimadamente te he visto un poco distraído ¿te sucede algo?- Pregunto Doumeki con un tono indiferente_

_-Por que lo preguntas tonto- Grito Watanuki _

_-Por que cada vez que menciono a Yuuko te pones nervioso- Contesto Doumeki_

_-No lo se ultimadamente no se que me pasa- Confeso sonrojado Watanuki_

"_Lo que tiene es lo que me estoy imaginando" pensó Doumeki _

_-Lo que te esta sucediendo es…-Contesto Doumeki- Descubrelo tu mismo-_

_-¡Que! No se para que te lo dije si no ibas a ayudar idiota – Dijo Watanuki molesto haciendo que Doumeki se tapara los oídos_

_-Eres muy ruidoso- Dijo Doumeki con los oídos tapados_

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

-Asi que tu ¿ya lo sabias?-Pregunto Mokona

-Si asi es- Afirmo Doumeki

-Estoy tan feliz- Dijo Mokona sonrojada –Esto se merece una botella de sake-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Doumeki

Mientras Doumeki y Mokona festejaban bebiendo sake oyeron la puerta abrirse, Doumeki fue a ver quién habia abierto la puerta y al ver quien era se encuentra con Yuuko y Watanuki tomados de la mano que hiso que Doumeki se sorprendiera un poco.

-Oi- Exclamo Doumeki sorprendiendo al ojiazul

-¡Que haces aquí idiota!- Grito molesto Watanuki

-Te estaba buscando, pero veo que estabas muy ocupado- Dijo Doumeki con un tono de desinteres y desviando la mirada hacia Yuuko

-Y a ti que te importa de lo que estuve haciendo estúpido-Grito Watanuki a punto explotar

-Como sea ya me tengo que ir mañana tengo que ir a trabajar- Dijo Doumeki agarrando su maletin –Y por cierto felicidades por su relación- Dijo Doumeki dirigiendo su mirada con una leve sonrisa hacia Watanuki y Yuuko. Camino hacia la puerta y se fue.

-Que le pasa a ese Idiota- Dijo muy molesto Watanuki pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió los brazos de Yuuko abrazando su cuello.

-No te enojes Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una voz dulce –Te deberías de poner feliz que Doumeki sabe de nuestra relación-

-Claro que no estoy enojado por eso- Dijo Watanuki –Me enoja su estupida presencia- Dijo un poco molesto haciendo soltando una risita a Yuuko

-Eres tan divertido Watanuki por eso te amo- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa

-Yo también Te amo Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki acercándose mas a ella dándole un beso en los labios

* * *

Llego la noche y Yuuko estaba como siempre sentada en la entrada de la tienda vestida con un kimono color rosa estaba viendo el cielo que estaba tapizado por estrellas cuando llego Watanuki vestido con una yukata azul como uno de sus ojos sentandose a un lado de ella

-Que bien te vez Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko como un cumplido para Watanuki

-Gracias igual tu te vez hermosa- Dijo Watanuki haciendo sonrojar a la ojirubi – Y bien que estas haciendo-Pregunto Watanuki

-Oh nada importante solo viendo a las estrellas que tapizan todo el cielo- Dijo Yuuko alzando el rostro hacia el cielo –No crees que son muy hermosas-

-Si pero no se compara como tu belleza- Dijo el ojiazul haciendo que se sonrojara Yuuko

Watanuki se acerco mas al rostro de ella y hubo un encuentro de sus labios en un apasionado beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta que ambos se que quedaron sin aliento y debieron de separarse

-Yuuko hay algo que quiero decirte- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Dime Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que si tenia un deseo imposible- Dijo Watanuki y asintió Yuuko como afirmación-Bueno yo ya tengo ese deseo-

-Y ¿Cuál tu deseo Watanuki?- Pregunto Yuuko con un poco de preocupación

-Mi deseo es ser inmortal para estar contigo para siempre- Contesto Watanuki sorprendiendo a la bruja

-Watanuki...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**¿Qué dira Yuuko sobre el deseo de Watanuki?**

**¿Yuuko cumplira su deseo?**

**¿Cuál será el precio de ese deseo? **

**Lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa, Awww que lindo Watanuki y Yuuko como pareja es tan tierno *Hemorragia Nasal* (***__***). Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora **_

_**Dejen sus reviews y como he dicho acepto comentarios, recomendaciones y tomatazos XD**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy **_

_**14 de diciembre de 2013**_

_**20:30**_


	4. EL DESEO DE WATANUKI SE HACE REALIDAD

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Y ¿Cuál tu deseo Watanuki?- Pregunto Yuuko con un poco de preocupación_

_-Mi deseo es ser inmortal para estar contigo para siempre- Contesto Watanuki sorprendiendo a la bruja_

_-Watanuki..._

**Capitulo 4: EL DESEO DE WATANUKI SE HACE REALIDAD**

-Watanuki…- Hizo una pausa Yuuko para hablar –No se que decir ¿Estas seguro de que ese es tu deseo?-

-Si muy seguro- Contesto Watanuki con una mirada que hiso sonrojar a Yuuko –Eso es lo que siempre he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Pero ese deseo tiene un precio demasiado alto- Dijo Yuuko preocupada – ¿Quieres pagar el precio de lo que tu deseas?- Pregunto con un tono serio

-Si, yo pagare el precio con tal de no separarme de ti y amarte para siempre Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki agarrando el mentón de Yuuko haciendo sonrojar a la ojirubi –Y dime cual es el precio-

-El precio es…- _suspiro_- Que tú estés conmigo para siempre- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Yuuko tu sabes que yo te amo y siempre me quedare a tu lado- Contesto Watanuki

-Hay algo más que debes de hacer- Dijo Yuuko soltándose del agarre de Watanuki con un tono muy serio

-Que es lo debo de hacer- Dijo el ojiazul preocupado

-Tendrás que cumplir deseos en la tienda para siempre-Dijo Yuuko con un tono más serio

-Yuuko…- Dijo Watanuki sorprendido -… Yo no se que decir, pero con tal de estar contigo para siempre y nunca separarme de ti…-Dijo Watanuki Agarrando otra vez el mentón de Yuuko –Acepto el precio-

-Esta bien- Dijo Yuuko sorprendida se levanto de donde estaba sentada –Sígueme Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko caminando hacia la habitación de los tesoros y Watanuki la siguió

Cuando llegaron, Yuuko buscaba algo en los estantes, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, tenia en las manos una misteriosa caja azul con una insignia rara. Cuando Yuuko abrió la caja un resplandor se apodero del cuarto, cuando el resplandor desapareció Watanuki vio adentro de la caja y vio unas gafas muy particulares que Watanuki se quedo sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Watanuki estas gafas no son cualquier gafas, son unas gafas mágicas- Dijo Yuuko con un tono serio- Una vez que te los pongas tendrás la inmortalidad que quieres, pero debes de tomar en cuenta que las debes usar para siempre-

-Esta bien hare lo que tu me digas- Dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa

Watanuki se puso las gafas y se acerco Yuuko, Yuuko se sonrojo al verlo y le recordó a alguien que era muy especial para ella.

"_Con esos lentes Watanuki es idéntico a…" _Pensó Yuuko

-Te amo Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-Yo también Watanuki-Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir- Dijo Watanuki bostezando – Hasta mañana Yuuko-

-Espera-Exclamo Yuuko-Por que no duermes conmigo esta noche- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

-Y-Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki muy sonrojado –Estas segura- Pregunto Watanuki y asintió la ojirubi

- Por favor- Dijo Yuuko con un tono arrogante –Además hoy no quiero dormir sola-

-Esta bien- Dijo Watanuki

-Gracias Watanuki-Dijo Yuuko dándole un dulce abrazo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos se dirigieron a la cama en silencio y se acostaron

-Buenas noches Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

-Buenas noches Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki dándole un pequeño beso

Apagaron las luces y se acomodaron para dormir dándose la espalda uno al otro. Ambos no podían dormir, estaban nerviosos e incomodos al saber que estaban durmiendo a lado de la persona que amaban hasta que Watanuki se le ocurrió hablar:

-Yuuko ¿estas dormida?- Pregunto Watanuki

-No- Contesto Yuuko dándose la vuelta hacia Watanuki -Veo que tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿no es así?- Pregunto Yuuko sonriendo

-Si, no puedo dormir- Contesto Watanuki, cuando se le ocurrió una idea al ojiazul –Yuuko ya se como podrás conciliar el sueño-Dijo Watanuki haciendo que Yuuko se sonrojara mas de lo normal. De repente Yuuko sintió los brazos de Watanuki envolviendo su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

-W-Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko antes de empezar de cerras sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Que descanses, mi amada Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa y quedarse profundamente dormido

_*Sueño*_

-Buenas noches Watanuki- Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches Haruka- Dijo Watanuki con una gran sonrisa que Haruka jamás había visto

-Veo que estas muy feliz- Dijo Haruka notando su felicidad

-Si, por que al fin voy a estar con la persona que amo para siempre- Dijo Watanuki con un tono de felicidad

-Ya veo-Dijo Haruka con una leve sonrisa –Y también veo que te dio aquellas antiguas gafas-

-¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Watanuki sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo el hombre ya que no tenia puestas esas gafas

-Eso no importa Watanuki- Contesto Haruka –Pero solo te puedo decir que esas gafas fueron de un mago muy poderoso- Dijo Haruka un poco serio

-¿Mago?-Pregunto Watanuki

-Si, ese mago tuvo una relación con Yuuko antes de que ella fuera inmortal- Contesto Haruka con un tono mas serio sorprendiendo a Watanuki.

-¿Q-Que tipo de relación tenia ese mago con Yuuko?- Pregunto Watanuki con preocupación

-Eso lo tienes que preguntarle a ella- Contesto Haruka cambiando su seriedad por una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Haruka- Dijo Watanuki un poco molesto haciendo reír a Haruka

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Watanuki- Dijo Haruka mirando al cielo

- Si, tienes razón Haruka-Dijo Watanuki

-Hasta pronto Watanuki- Se despidió de Watanuki con una sonrisa

-Hasta pronto Haruka- Dijo Watanuki

_*Fin del Sueño*_

De pronto todo se volvió blanco y finalmente despertó Watanuki algo confundido y preocupado ante lo que le dijo Haruka

"¿_Quien será ese mago?" _Pensó Watanuki

Watanuki miro a Yuuko quien estaba a su lado dormida profundamente, se veía tan hermosa que el ojiazul no la quería despertarla, así que se levanto de la cama lo mas silenciosamente que se podía, se vistió lo mas rápido posible, agarro las gafas y antes de que se las pusiera las observo con una mirada preocupada y nostálgica se las puso y se fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yuuko empezaba a despertar cuando vio que Watanuki no estaba Yuuko se preocupo se levanto de la cama y fue a buscarlo, cuando llego a la cocina lo vio que estaba cocinando y ella se tranquilizo.

-Buenos días Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Watanuki

-Buenos días Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki dándole un beso en los labios a Yuuko -¿Cómo dormiste?- Pregunto Watanuki

-Dormir como nunca había dormido- Confeso Yuuko con una gran sonrisa

-Eso me alegra Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Quieres desayunar?- Pregunto Watanuki

-Prosupuesto que si- Contesto Yuuko con un tono alegre

-Esta bien- Contesto Watanuki

Yuuko y Watanuki desayunaron en silencio intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cuando acabaron de desayunar Watanuki levantando los platos, cuando acabaron Watanuki agarro el mentón de Yuuko y la miro fijamente haciendo sonrojarla.

-Te amo Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki

-Yo también Clow- Dijo inconscientemente Yuuko haciendo confundir a Watanuki.

-¿Clow?- Pregunto Watanuki avergonzando a Yuuko

-P-Perdóname Watanuki estoy algo distraída que no me doy cuenta de lo que digo- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Esta bien no te preocupes-Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa haciendo que le restara importancia a lo que dijo anteriormente

De pronto Watanuki atrapo los labios de Yuuko con sus labios en un beso, al principio era tierno pero luego ese beso se intensifico convirtiéndose en un apasionado beso. De pronto llegaron Maru y Moro:

-Llego un cliente, Llego un cliente-Dijeron Maru y Moro interrumpiendo el momento romántico de Yuuko y Watanuki.

-Esta bien-Dijo Yuuko con un tono serio –Maru, Moro Pasen al cliente a la sala de visitas-

-Sii- Dijeron unisonoramente las niñas y se fueron

-Muy bien Watanuki-Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa alegre –Al fin atenderás a tu primer cliente-

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Watanuki –Si yo no estoy preparado-

-Tranquilo Watanuki lo harás bien solo recuerda que el precio debe valer igual que el deseo ni mas ni menos- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa

-Esta bien- Dijo Watanuki resignado, le dio un beso en los labios de Yuuko- Deséame suerte- Dijo Watanuki y camino hacia donde estaba el cliente.

-Suerte Watanuki- Susurro Yuuko

* * *

Watanuki llego a la sala de visitas y vio que estaba sentada una joven de al menos 17 años de cabello largo hasta la espalda, lacio y color castaño claro. Ella parecía un poco confundida.

-Hola, ¿hay algo en que yo te pueda servir?-Pregunto el ojiazul serio

-Hola, no se por que estoy aquí, vi la casa y sin darme cuenta entre-Dijo la joven confundida

-Esta es una tienda de deseos, y así que debes tener un deseo que quieres que se cumpla- Dijo Watanuki

-La verdad es que no tengo un deseo en especial-Dijo la joven

-¿segura?- Pregunto Watanuki un poco mas serio

-Bueno creo que tengo un deseo- Contesto la joven – Ultimadamente no puedo dormir y también siento un dolor de cuello- Dijo la joven algo preocupada

Watanuki observo que detrás de la joven había un espíritu. El ojiazul se sorprendió ante lo enorme que era el espíritu.

-¿Ultimadamente has tenido algún problema con alguien?- Pregunto Watanuki

-No, solo he terminado con mi novio pero eso fue hace 2 semanas- Dijo la joven sin ninguna preocupación

Watanuki observo que de pronto el espíritu empezó a crecer mas eso hizo que se alarmara ante la situación.

-¿Has pensado en volver con tu novio?- Pregunto Watanuki

-No, ni lo hare- Contesto la joven un poco molesta

-Esta bien-Dijo Watanuki y le entrego a la joven un collar con un adorno café en el centro –Este collar te ayudara quitar el dolor de cuello y podrás dormir, esto es temporal -Dijo Watanuki –El precio del deseo es que tienes que arreglar el problema con esa persona-

-Muy bien lo intentare arreglar las cosas entre esa persona-Dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa

* * *

Mientras tanto Yuuko, Mokona, Maru y Moro estaban espiando atrás de la puerta de donde estaba Watanuki.

-Watanuki con esas gafas se parece a Clow-Dijo Mokona con una risita

-Si tienes mucha razón Mokona- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada- Además esta haciéndolo bien –

De pronto vieron que la joven salía de la sala y caminaba para la salida, Yuuko por su parte quería asustar a Watanuki así que ella camino lentamente hacia el y agarro su cuello haciendo que el ojiazul se sorprendiera.

-Y-Yuuko que haces-Dijo Watanuki sorprendido

-Solo te quería asustarte- Dijo Yuuko-Además quería decirte que lo hiciste bien-

-¿¡Enserio!?-Exclamo Watanuki

-Si acertaste a lo que tenía ella- Dijo la ojirubi con una sonrisa en el rostro-Al parecer ella entendió mal a esa persona y terminaron por eso los espíritus se apoderaron de ella solo por un mal entendido-Dijo Yuuko

-Pobre chica-Dijo Watanuki un poco triste-Pero espero que lo solucione-Dijo Watanuki

-No te preocupes Watanuki ella lo solucionara- Dijo Yuuko abrazando el cuello de Watanuki y dándole un beso en los labios-Que tal si vamos por una botella de sake y un pastel y celebramos tu primer deseo- Dijo Yuuko con un tono alegre

-Esta bien- Dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa

-Maru, Moro traigan una botella de sake- Dijo Yuuko a las niñas

-Esta bien- Dijeron unisonoramente las niñas

* * *

Todos ellos se sentaron afuera de la tienda comiendo un pastel de chocolate que había preparado Watanuki y bebiendo sake hasta que llego el atardecer, Maru y Moro se fueron adentro de la tienda para descansar un rato mientras tanto Mokona estaba tan llena y borracha que se quedo dormida ahí mismo, solo quedaron Yuuko y Watanuki observando el atardecer:

-Este atardecer es muy romántico no crees Watanuki- Pregunto Yuuko

-Si es muy romántico- Dijo Watanuki mirando a Yuuko y acercándose más a ella y depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Yuuko que se intensificara poco después convirtiéndose en un beso apasionado hasta que los dos les falto aire y se tuvieron que separar.

-Yuuko- Susurro el ojiazul

-Clow- Susurro Yuuko haciendo que Watanuki se molestara un poco

"_Acaso ese tal Clow es aquel mago que me menciono Haruka" _Penso Watanuki

-Yuuko hay algo que debo preguntarte- Dijo Watanuki

-Que quieres preguntarme Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko un poco preocupada

-¿Quién es Clow?- Pregunto Watanuki haciendo que Yuuko se sorprendiera-¿Acaso es el dueño de estas gafas?-

-W-Watanuki como sabes todo eso-Dijo Yuuko

-Haruka me lo dijo en un sueño- Dijo Watanuki –Por favor solo quiero saber quien era el-

-Esta bien te lo diré-_suspiro_- Clow es el mago dueño de las gafas que tu llevas puestas y el que me dio la inmortalidad- Dijo Yuuko con nostalgia

-Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki sorprendido-Hay algo más que quiero saber-

-Si dime- Dijo la ojirubi

-Que tipo de relación tenías con el- Dijo Watanuki sorprendiendo a Yuuko

-Clow y yo-_suspiro_-Clow y yo éramos novios, el creo que fue mi primer amor- Dijo Yuuko con tristeza y sorprendió a Watanuki

-Y que sucedió con el- Pregunto Watanuki

-Es una larga historia y además no querrás escucharla- Dijo Yuuko

-Por favor Yuuko yo quiero escuchar esa historia- Dijo Watanuki –Si no te molesta-

-Esta bien te lo contare- Dijo Yuuko mirando el cielo-Fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tu nacieras, muchos antes que existieran aquellos edificios…

* * *

**¿Qué sucedió con Clow?}**

**¿Yuuko aun ama a Clow?**

**¿Qué dirá Watanuki ante esto? **

**Lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que les gustara el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza es que la escuela no me dejaba pero ahora que tengo vacaciones voy a subir mas capítulos seguidos**_

_**Dejen sus reviews: Acepto Comentarios, Recomendaciones y Tomatazos XD.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaa (*w*)/**_

_**Y TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**23 de diciembre de 2013**_

_**15:30**_


	5. EL PASADO DE YUUKO

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Clow y yo-suspiro-Clow y yo éramos novios, el creo que fue mi primer amor- Dijo Yuuko con tristeza y sorprendió a Watanuki_

_-Y que sucedió con el- Pregunto Watanuki_

_-Es una larga historia y además no querrás escucharla- Dijo Yuuko _

_-Por favor Yuuko yo quiero escuchar esa historia- Dijo Watanuki –Si no te molesta-_

_-Esta bien te lo contare- Dijo Yuuko mirando el cielo-Fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tu nacieras, muchos antes que existieran aquellos edificios…_

**Capitulo 5: EL PASADO DE YUUKO**

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Era un hermoso amanecer de primavera donde florecían muchas hermosas flores cantaban los pájaros y flotaban pétalos de Sakura. Yuuko estaba sentada afuera de la tienda viendo aquel hermoso paisaje. De pronto vio que un hombre entraba a la tienda, un hombre alto, su pelo era negro, largo pero amarrado sus ojos eran azules estaba vestido de una manera que Yuuko no había visto, tenía unas gafas muy particulares, y sostenia un raro baculo. _

_-Buenos días señorita- Dijo aquel hombre acercándose a Yuuko_

_-B-Buenos días- Dijo Yuuko nerviosa por lo cercano que estaba aquel hombre-¿Qué necesita?- Pregunto Yuuko_

_-Yo solo pasaba por aquí y vi este lugar y entre-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa_

_-Este lugar es una tienda de deseos y si usted entro es por que tiene un deseo- Dijo Yuuko mostrando seriedad en sus ojos_

_-Así que una tienda de deseos- Dijo el hombre mirando el lugar- La verdad es que no tengo ninguno en especial-_

_-¿Esta seguro?- Pregunto Yuuko_

_-Si bueno tengo un pequeño deseo-Dijo el hombre-Quiero tener una cita contigo hermosa dama-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro que hiso que Yuuko se sonrojara-¿Aceptaría tener una cita conmigo?-_

_-S-Si acepto una cita con usted- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada_

_-Pues que esperamos vámonos- Dijo el con una sonrisa_

_-Esta bien-Dijo Yuuko_

_Fueron a un restaurante y estuvieron en silencio hasta que aquel hombre incio la conversación_

_-Y dime señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto el hombre_

_-Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara-Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa_

_-Yuuko que hermoso nombre-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias-Dijo Yuuko sonrojada –Y digame ¿Cuál es su nombre?-_

_-Mi nombre es Clow Reed- Dijo el hombre _

_-Clow-Dijo Yuuko_

_-Y dime Yuuko ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Clow_

_-Yo tengo 23 años- Dijo Yuuko-¿Y usted?-_

_-Yo tengo 35 años- Dijo Clow haciendo sorprender a Yuuko _

_-Pero usted se ve muy joven-Dijo Yuuko_

_-Gracias- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa –Tu también te vez mas joven-Dijo Clow haciendo sonrojar a Yuuko_

_Cuando salieron del restaurante se dirigieron a la tienda y estuvieron platicando hasta la madrugada y Clow miraba perdidamente a Yuuko hasta que Clow agarro el mentón de Yuuko _

_-Yuuko eres tan hermosa-Dijo Clow acercándose mas a ella _

_-Clow…-Susurro Yuuko _

_Sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce y tierno luego se intensifico mas haciendo que ese beso se volviera apasionado cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente _

_-Te amo Yuuko- Dijo Clow haciendo que Yuuko se sonrojara _

_-Y-Yo también Clow-Dijo Yuuko_

* * *

_Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses y el amor entre ellos dos florecia mas hasta que el invierno llego y Clow decidio decirle la verdad sobre el._

_-Yuuko hay algo que debo decirte- Dijo Clow mirando a Yuuko_

_-Dime Clow-Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa_

_-Hay algo que no sabes de mi-__suspiro__-Yo soy un mago-Dijo Clow haciendo que se sorprendiera Yuuko_

_-Clow…-susurro Yuuko_

_-Hay otra cosa que debes saber-Dijo Clow –Yo la verdad yo no debería de estar aquí, yo debería de haber muerto desde hace mucho tiempo pero mi tiempo se detuvo y ahora soy inmortal para siempre-Dijo Clow mostrando seriedad en sus ojos-Es por eso que quiero que me cumplas un deseo-_

_-Dime cual es tu deseo-Dijo Yuuko _

_-Deseo que desaparezca mi inmortalidad y heredártela a ti Yuuko-Dijo Clow haciendo que Yuuko se sorprendiera –Yo solo quiero descansar en paz-_

_-Clow no me puedes hacer esto yo te amo-Dijo Yuuko abrazando a Clow con las lagrimas en la cara_

_-Yuuko yo también te amo pero ya es hora que me vaya de este mundo- Dijo Clow –Ademas tu eres muy joven y hermosa y a ti te falta mucho por vivir, yo ya he vivido mucho- Dijo el mago agarrando el mentón de Yuuko_

_-Esta bien-Dijo Yuuko llorando-El precio es demasiado alto-_

_-No me importa cual es el precio-Dijo Clow con una seriedad_

_-El precio son esas gafas y tu magia-Dijo Yuuko_

_-Esta bien-Dijo Clow con seriedad se quito las gafas y se las entrego a Yuuko –Las gafas tienen gran parte de mi magia-_

_-Muy bien el precio esta pagado-Dijo Yuuko con seriedad_

_De pronto la insignia de Yuuko estaba debajo de Clow y se ilumino haciendo que Clow se iluminara _

_-Clow te amo y siempre te amare- Dijo Yuuko llorando_

_-Yo tambien te amo pero algún dia conoceras a alguien mejor que yo y te olvidaras de mi- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa triste_

_-No yo nunca te olvidare-Dijo Yuuko con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza y rabia de no poder hacer nada.-Nadie será mejor que tu Clow-_

_-Adios Yuuko-Dijo Clow con una sonrisa_

_De pronto Clow desapareció entre la nieve y un rayo de luz atravezo a Yuuko y a las gafas, aquella luz era calida que Yuuko empezó a llorar_

_-Siempre te amare Clow…-Dijo Yuuko_

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso con Clow-Dijo Yuuko con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yuuko...-Susurro Watanuki -…Yo lo siento mucho-Dijo Watanuki abrazando a Yuuko

-Ya no importa Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko abrazando fuertemente a Watanuki

-Yuuko hay algo mas que debo preguntarte- Dijo Watanuki soltándose del abrazo y poniendo un tono mas serio-¿Lo sigues amando?- Pregunto el ojiazul haciendo sorprender a Yuuko ante la pregunta

-Watanuki yo…-_suspiro_-Yo deje de amarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo lo quiero y lo aprecio todavía- Dijo Yuuko mirando a Watanuki-La verdad Watanuki yo jamas pensaba en enamorarme otra vez, desde que se fue Clow yo dije que ya no me iba a enamorarme jamas, pero cuando te conoci sentí algo que jamas habia sentido con Clow-Dijo Yuuko-Watanuki yo te amo y siempre te amare, nunca dudes lo que siento por ti-

-Yo también mi amada Yuuko yo nunca dudaría lo que sientes por mi- Dijo Watanuki abranzando a Yuuko

De pronto sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado Watanuki deslizo un poco el kimono de Yuuko mostrando su hombro, el ojiazul deslizo sus labios hacia el cuello haciendo que Yuuko soltara un gemino

-Wa-Watanuki creo que estamos yendo muy rápido-Dijo Yuuko entrecortada haciendo que Watanuki

-Tienes razón Yuuko-Dijo Watanuki con un leve sonrojo de verguenza- Discúlpame-

-No te preocupes Watanuki-Dijo Yuuko acomodándose su kimono y dándole un beso en la mejilla

* * *

Se quedaron en silencio viendo la puesta de sol hasta que la noche llego:

-Sabes Yuuko yo nunca pensé que tu eras menor que yo-Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Soy menor en edad pero no en tiempo-Dijo Yuuko –Hey me estas diciendo que estoy vieja- Dijo Yuuko fingiendo enojo

-No es eso es solo que nunca me imagine que yo iba ser mayor que tu-Dijo Watanuki –Eso quiere decir que tendre 25 años para siempre-Dijo Watanuki sorprendido

-Si asi es- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa –Pero para m siempre seras el chico de 19 años que conoci-

-Y para mi la hermosa bruja que conoci-Dijo Watanuki acercándose a Yuuko y besando sus labios dulcemente

-Te amo Yuuko-Dijo Watanuki dulcemente

-Yo también te amo Watanuki- Contesto Yuuko- Creo que es mejor de ir a dormir-

-Si tienes razón pero que quede claro que de ahora en adelante dormiré contigo- Dijo Watanuki haciendo sonrojar a Yuuko

-Esta bien Watanuki yo también quiero dormir contigo para siempre-Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

Yuuko y Watanuki caminaron hacia la habitación se cambiaron apagaron la luces y se durmieron

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estuvo algo atrevido ;) pero no se preocupen, para los que quieren algo mas atrevido y picante habrá en los capítulos posteriores capitulos atrevidos y picantes (a ver si no se me pasa la mano de mucho picante XD).**_

_**Los recuerdos de Yuuko me base de la canción "Maria" de "La Oreja de Van Gogh" con "Natalia LaFourcade" Escuchenla esta bien bonita.**_

_**Bueno y que quede claro que en este Fanfic Yuuko no muere ni va a morir, Watanuki se queda por su propia cuenta solo para que Yuuko no se quede sola y ayudarla con los deberes. Eso quiere decir que nunca existio xxxHolic Rou XD**_

_**En mi Facebook ahí podrán ver las actualizaciones, fotos y muchas cosas mas dela historia, Mi Facebook es **__**Sakulucy Chan **_

_**Buenos pues muchas gracias por lo reviews para mi son importantes, Dejen su reviews como ya dije acepto cualquier cosa hasta Tomatazos XD**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Y TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO 2014**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**25 de diciembre de 2013**_

_**19:35**_


	6. LA PROPUESTA DE WATANUKI

**Capitulo 6: LA PROPUESTA DE WATANUKI**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Yuuko y Watanuki son novios y también desde que Watanuki obtuvo la inmortalidad para estar con Yuuko para siempre.

Watanuki por su parte fue al templo a hablar con Doumeki para decirle lo que tenía planeado:

-Hola Doumeki- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Hola Watanuki- Dijo Doumeki –Traes lo que te pedí-Dijo el moreno con el típico tono serio

-Si lo traje solo piensas en comer-Dijo Watanuki enojado-Y por cierto ¿Donde esta Kohane? - Pregunto el ojiazul al ver que no estaba la joven

-Fue a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas volverá muy pronto- Dijo Doumeki –Y por cierto ¿A que se debe tu visita Watanuki?- Pregunto Doumeki sirviendo dos tazas de te

-Bueno Doumeki que yo…-Hizo una pausa Watanuki para hablar por que estaba muy nervioso -…Yo voy a pedirle a Yuuko que sea mi esposa- Dijo Watanuki sonrojado haciendo que Doumeki se sorprendiera

-¿Estas seguro Watanuki?- Pregunto Doumeki sorprendido

-SI estoy seguro- Dijo Watanuki –Además si voy a vivir para siempre a lado de Yuuko, quiero vivir como marido y mujer-

-Y ¿Cuando se lo vasa pedir Watanuki?-Pregunto Doumeki

-No lo se Doumeki todavía no he comprado el anillo- Dijo Watanuki –Es por eso que vine para que me ayudes encontrar el anillo perfecto para Yuuko-

-Esta bien iré contigo-Dijo Doumeki –Solo déjame hablarle a Kohane le dire que no voy a estar en casa por un largo rato-

-Muy bien -Dijo Watanuki

Watanuki y Doumeki fueron a muchas tiendas de joyería pero a Watanuki no le convencía ningún anillo los anillos eran hermosos pero Watanuki buscaba algo especial para Yuuko, hasta que Watanuki vio un anillo que para el era perfecto:

-Disculpe me puede mostrar ese anillo- Dijo Watanuki al vendedor

-Claro- Dijo el vendedor

El vendedor saco el anillo del mostrador y le mostro a Watanuki el anillo era hermoso, era de oro, tenia grabados de mariposas alrededor del anillo y en el centro un pequeño brillante para Watanuki era perfecto para Yuuko.

-Es perfecto ¿Cuál es su precio?- Pregunto Watanuki

-Su precio es de 16,000 yenes- Dijo el vendedor

-Es un poco costoso de lo que pensaba- Dijo Watanuki con un tono triste

-Dime Watanuki ¿Cuanto tienes?- Pregunto Doumeki al ver a Watanuki un poco triste

-Como menos de la mitad ¿Por qué?-Contesto Watanuki

-Déjame prestarte lo que te hace falta- Dijo Doumeki

-No yo no lo podría aceptar además eso seria un molestia para ti-Dijo Watanuki avergonzado

-No es una molestia Watanuki- Dijo Doumeki –Además tu quieres ese anillo para Yuuko por que la amas y quieres lo mejor para ella- Dijo el more mientras que Watanuki observaba el anillo

-Esta bien Doumeki acepto tu préstamo- Dijo Watanuki

-Muy bien-Dijo Doumeki - Disculpe nos llevamos el anillo- dijo Doumeki al vendedor

-Esta bien- Dijo el vendedor -¿Quiere que lo ponga en una caja?- Pregunto el vendedor

-Si-Contesto Watanuki

-Muy bien-Dijo el vendedor entregando la bolsa –Aquí tiene el anillo-

-Gracias-Dijo Watanuki

Salieron de la tienda y Watanuki tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que lo noto Doumeki su ilusión

-Gracias Doumeki no se como pagarte-Dijo Watanuki

-Yo se como- Dijo Doumeki con su típico tono –Prepárame obento por una semana-

- Solo piensas en eso- Dijo Watanuki molesto

-Como sea- Dijo Doumeki - ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?-

-Hoy en la noche voy a preparar una cena sorpresa-Dijo Watanuki sonrojado

-¿Pero como harás que Yuuko no vea lo que estas haciendo?- Pregunto Doumeki

-No lo se- Dijo Watanuki

-Que tal si le hablo a Kohane y le pido que lleve a Yuuko a alguna parte para distraerla- Sugirió Doumeki

-Buena idea Doumeki- Dijo Watanuki

-Le diré a Kohane que vaya a la tienda-Dijo Doumeki

-Esta bien- Contesto Watanuki

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tienda, Yuuko estaba con Mokona en la cocina bebiendo sake cuando de repente escucharon que la puerta se abria fueron a ver quien era y vieron que era Kohane

-Hola Kohane- Dijo Yuuko con un tono divertido

-Hola Yuuko- Dijo Kohane

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kohane?- Pregunto la pequeña borla negra

-Oh solo las quería invitarlas a ir de compras- Dijo Kohane con una leve sonrisa

-Claro que aceptamos- Dijo Yuuko

Yuuko, Kohane Y Mokona salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al centro comercial y fueron a una tienda de ropa y Yuuko vio un vestido que le gusto mucho que lo compro cuando salieron de la tienda Kohane hiso un poco de platica a Yuuko.

-Yuuko puedo hacerte una pregunta- Dijo Kohane

-Claro Kohane-Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa

-¿Algún día quieres casarte con Kimihiro?-Pregunto la rubia, la pregunta hiso que Yuuko se sonrojara mucho

-P-Pues yo creo que si-Contesto la ojirubi

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa Kohane. Yuuko solo asintió ante la pregunta

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunto Yuuko al notar que Kohane ocultaba algo

-Oh por nada- Dijo Kohane manteniendo la compostura – Ya esta anocheciendo es mejor que regresemos a la tienda-

-Tienes razón Kohane- Contesto Yuuko –Hay que regresar- Dijo la ojirubi

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la tienda se encontraron con un camino de pétalos de rosas Yuuko siguió el camino y vio una mesa con una botella de vino con dos copas, velas encendidas y un arreglo floral y se encontró con Watanuki

-Hola Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-W-Watanuki que es todo esto- Dijo Yuuko sorprendida ante lo que veía sus ojos

-Te quise preparar algo especial para ti- Contesto Watanuki

-No te hubieras molestado Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

-No fue una molestia, es mas quise hacerlo solo para verte feliz- Dijo Watanuki

De pronto chocaron sus labios en un tierno y suave beso que duro unos cuantos minutos

-Gracias Watanuki-Dijo la ojirubi –Ire a cambiarme, no tardo-

-Esta bien- Dijo Watanuki

Mientras Yuuko fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, Watanuki fue a agradecer a Kohane por la ayuda:

-Gracias Kohane- Susurro Watanuki

-De nada Kimihiro- Dijo Kohane con una leve sonrisa – Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Shizuka?- Pregunto Kohane preocupada

-Creo que te esta esperando- Dijo Watanuki

-Oh esta bien- Dijo Kohane –Nos vemos Kimihiro-

-Adios Kohane- Se despidió Watanuki de Kohane con una sonrisa en el rostro

Kohane salío de la tienda para encontrarse con Doumeki mientras tanto Watanuki vio que Yuuko salía con un hermoso vestido negro sin tirantes y que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla Watanuki se impresiono al ver lo hermosa que se veía Yuuko

-Y-Yuuko te vez hermosa- Dijo Watanuki

-Gracias Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

-Y bien ¿Nos sentamos?- Pregunto Watanuki

-Claro Watanuki- Contesto Yuuko

Watanuki agarro la silla y ofrecio a Yuuko sentarse, ella se sento mientras que Watanuki se sentaba. Comieron y platicaron muchas cosas, hasta que terminaron de comer.

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko

-Denada Yuuko- Dijo el ojiazul

-Por cierto por que hiciste todo esto, yo conozco esa mirada y no fue por que si- Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa divertida

-Tienes razón Yuuko, hay un motivo por que hice esto- Dijo Watanuki

Watanuki se paro de la silla y fue donde estaba Yuuko, se arrodillo enfrente de ella y saco la caja, haciendo que la ojirubi se sonrojara mas de lo normal

-Yuuko yo siempre te he amado y te amare para siempre por eso quiero preguntarte esto-_suspiro_- ¿Yuuko quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa para toda la eternidad?- Pregunto Watanuki abriendo la caja, Yuuko se impresiono mucho al ver el anillo.

-Watanuki yo siempre te he amado y siempre te amare - Dijo Yuuko empezando a llorar de la emoción –Y si quiero ser tu esposa para toda la eternidad- Dijo Yuuko abalanzándose sobre el con una sonrisa en el rostro-Te amo Watanuki-

-Yo también Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki acercando su rostro al de ella dándole un beso en los labios

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Awwww que bonito Yuuko y Watanuki como marido y mujer que lindo *Hemorragia nasal* (creo que me voy a volver anémica XD).**_

_**Los siguientes capítulos posiblemente los subiré esta semana.**_

_**Mi Facebook es **__**Sakulucy Chan **__**agréguenme y ahí verán cuando actualizare**_

_**Dejen sus reviews acepto cualquier cosas hasta tomatazos XD**_

_**Saludos**_

**Y TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO 2014!**

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**

* * *

_**Sakulucy **_

_**29 de diciembre de 2013**_

_**15:40**_


	7. NUESTRAS VIDAS SE UNEN ETERNAMENTE

**Capitulo 7: Nuestras vidas se unen eternamente.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Yuuko acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Watanuki, hasta que el día de la boda, Yuuko quería celebrar la boda afuera de la tienda y así fue habían llegado todos sus conocidos a la boda hasta sus amigos de otras dimensiones. Mientras en una habitación de la tienda estaba Watanuki de pronto escucho que tocaban la puerta:

-Esta abierto puedes pasar-Exclamo Watanuki

-Watanuki- Dijo Doumeki abriendo la puerta

-Oh Doumeki que haces aquí- Pregunto extrañado por su visita

-Solo venia a preguntarte si estabas listo- Contesto con el tono siempre

-Si estoy listo- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien es mejor que vayamos afuera-

-Esta bien-

-Espera antes de ir afuera hay algo que debo preguntarte- Dijo el moreno -¿Estas seguro de casarte con Yuuko?- Pregunto con preocupación

-Claro que si estoy seguro - Contesto Watanuki –¿Por que hace esa absurda pregunta?- Pregunto molesto

-Por que vas a unir tu vida para siempre con Yuuko y nunca te separaras de ella- Dijo Doumeki

-Por que iba dudar algo que yo quiero, además yo amo a Yuuko y nunca me separaría de ella- Dijo un poco molesto

-Esta bien Watanuki- Dijo el moreno sorprendido ante la respuesta de Watanuki –Creo que es mejor que vayamos afuera-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Watanuki

* * *

Cuando llegaron al jardín se encontraron con muchos amigos muchos felicitaron a Watanuki, el ojiazul se alegro por ver que todos vinieron a su boda. De pronto vio que Himawari se acercaba para felicitarlo:

-Watanuki muchas felicidades- Dijo Himawari con una sonrisa

-Gracias Himawari- Contesto Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-No gracias a ti por invitarme a tu boda Watanuki-

-No hay de que, por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu esposo?-

-El esta bien- Dijo Himawari con una leve sonrisa

-Me alegro- Dijo Watanuki

De pronto Doumeki se paro cerca de Watanuki y toco el hombro del ojiazul

-Oi- Dijo Doumeki con un tono despreocupado haciendo que Watanuki se asustara

-Que quieres y mi nombre no es Oi Idiota- Dijo Watanuki molesto

-Ya es hora-Dijo Doumeki

-Esta bien vamos- Dijo Watanuki un poco nervioso

-Watanuki yo hare la ceremonia religiosa- Dijo Doumeki

-¿Esta seguro Doumeki?- Pregunto sorprendido

-Si estoy seguro- Contesto el moreno con seguridad

-Esta bien Doumeki- Dijo con una sonrisa

Todos los invitados se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras que Watanuki estaba muy nervioso esperando. De pronto el ojiazul vio que Yuuko salía de la entrada de la tienda, Yuuko lleva un kimono blanco con unos grabados de mariposas blanco y su cabello estaba recogido y llevaba una mariposa blanca, Watanuki quedo sorprendido de lo hermosa que se veía Yuuko. Cuando Yuuko llego hacia donde estaba Watanuki ella se sonrojo al verlo

-Y-Yuuko te vez hermosa- Dijo Watanuki con un leve sonrojo

-G-Gracias Watanuki- Dijo la ojirubi

-Dime Kimihiro, Yuuko- Contesto Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Esta bien Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko

Y asi comenzó la ceremonia de matrimonio todos sus invitados observaba la felicidad que tenían Yuuko y Watanuki, ellos intercambian sonrisas y miradas hasta que llego la pregunta esperada

- Kimihiro Watanuki ¿Aceptas a Yuuko Ichihara como tu esposa para amarla por toda la eternidad?- Pregunto a Watanuki.

-Si acepto- Dijo Watanuki mirando fijamente a Yuuko.

-Yuuko Ichihara ¿Aceptas a Kimihiro Watanuki como tu esposo y amarlo por toda la eternidad?- Doumeki hiso la misma pregunta para Yuuko

-Si acepto- Contesto Yuuko mirando sonrojada a Watanuki

-Muy bien- Dijo Doumeki con una leve sonrisa–Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-

Watanuki se acerco a Yuuko y la beso tiernamente en los labios, todos los invitados aplaudían ante la escena que miraban. Luego de la ceremonia todos los invitados brindaron por la pareja de recién casados. Yuuko y Watanuki estaban felices por que al fin eran marido y mujer para siempre:

-Te amo Kimihiro-Dijo Yuuko abrazando a Watanuki

-Yo también Yuuko- Dijo el ojiazul levantando el mentón de Yuuko y dándole un beso en los labios, de pronto Watanuki sintió una mano en su hombro

-Oi- Dijo Doumeki

-¡Que mi nombre no es Oi!-Exclamo molesto Watanuki -¿¡Que quieres!?-

-A ti y a Yuuko los buscan-

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?-

-No se solo me dijeron que venían de Clow-Contesto Doumeki haciendo que Watanuki se sorprendieran

-Yuuko vinieron Sakura y los demás- Dijo Watanuki con felicidad –Vamos a saludarlos-

-Esta bien Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

Cuando fueron donde estaban Sakura, Syaoran, Fye y Kurogane, Watanuki se puso contento por verlos a ellos.

-Hola Syaoran, Hola Sakura- Dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa

-Hola Watanuki, Hola Yuuko- Dijeron unisonoramente Sakura y Syaoran –Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio-

-Gracias- Dijo Yuuko

-Les tenemos un regalo por parte de nosotros cuatro- Dijo Fye con un tono alegre

De pronto Sakura abrió una pequeña caja y un resplandor salio de ella, Yuuko y Watanuki se sorprendieron ante lo que habia adentro de la caja era un pequeño cristal en forma de corazón

-Sakura no se hubieran molestado- Dijo Yuuko sorprendida

-No fue una molestia cuando hacíamos los viajes a las dimensiones para encontrar a los clones encontramos este cristal se dice que si conservan esta piedra ambas personas se amaran por siempre- Dijo Syaoran mirando a Yuuko y Watanuki

-Gracias por el regalo- Dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa

-No hay de que- Dijo Syaoran

* * *

La celebracion de la boda siguió todos los invitados felicitaban al matrimonio. De pronto todos oyeron un ruido de una copa y vieron que era Doumeki:

-Quisiera decir unas palabra para los recién casados- Dijo Doumeki con una leve sonrisa –Yuuko te has casado con alguien que siempre te va amar y ojala que sean felices para siempre, brindemos por esta hermosa pareja- Dijo Doumeki alzando su copa

Todos los invitados alzaron las copas y brindaron por la pareja y aplaudieron. La celebracion fue muy hermosa hasta que llego el anochecer y todos sus invitados se empezaron a retirarse y solo quedaron Watanuki, Yuuko, Doumeki y Kohane.

-Que linda estuvo la fiesta- Dijo Kohane con una sonrisa

-Si yo también lo creo- Dijo Doumeki –¿Alguien quiere mas sake?-

-Mokona quiere mas sake- Dijo Mokona

-Esta bien- Dijo el moreno

Todos ellos bebieron y platicaron hasta que la noche estaba muy adelantada, Doumeki y Kohane decidieron irse:

-Hasta luego Kohane, Hasta luego Doumeki –Dijo Yuuko alegremente

-Nos vemos Yuuko- Dijo Kohane – Nos vemos Kimihiro-

-Adios kohane- Contesto Watanuki

Ellos salieron de la tienda pero antes Doumeki se dirigio a Watanuki y alzo los pulgares hacia arriba mientras en su rostro tenia una sonrisa picarona haciendo que Watanuki se sonrojara. Luego se fue junto con Kohane

-Estupido Doumeki- Dijo Watanuki molesto

De pronto Watanuki sintió que envolvían su cuello y vio que era Yuuko noto que estaba algo ebria pero a el no le importo mucho

-Kimihiro te amo-Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

-Yo también mi amada Yuuko-

De repente Watanuki se encontró con los labios de Yuuko en un beso apásionado

-Te amo Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki Mirando a Yuuko

-Yo también Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko

-Que tal si vamos adentro Yuuko-Susurro Watanuki

-Kimihiro…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Holaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado en capitulo. Awwwwwwww que tierno Yuuko y Watanuki al fin casados *Hemorragia Nasal*. El próximo capitulo habrá ¡LEMON! 50% de LEMON y 50% de AMOR (espero que no se me pase el porcentaje de LEMON XD). Ahora si podre subir mas capítulos porfin estoy de vacaciones ¡Yupiii!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y como ya dije acepto hasta tomatazos (menos ladrillazos XD)**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Nyaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**10 de enero del 2014**_

_**21:35**_


	8. UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE

**Capitulo 8: UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE**

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene LEMON asi que si no les gusta el lemon es mejor que no lo lean no quiero traumarlos de por vida y si les gusta disfruten el capitulo por que habrá Muuucho LEMON! XD**_

-Kimihiro- Susurro Yuuko sonrojada –Esta bien-

-Muy bien- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

De pronto Watanuki cargo en sus brazos a Yuuko y se dirigio a su habitación cuando vieron que la habitación estaba decorado con velas y flores, Watanuki y Yuuko se sonrojaron al ver como estaba la habitación. Watanuki deposito a Yuuko en la cama y el vio que la ojirubi estaba muy sonrojada.

- Te amo Yuuko- Susurro Watanuki

-Yo también Kimihiro- Dijo la ojirubi

Watanuki empezó a besarla pero al notar que Yuuko estaba nerviosa se detuvo

-¿Estas nerviosa?-Pregunto el ojiazul

-U-Un poco- Contesto desviando la mirada –Es que nunca lo he hecho, es mi primera vez- Dijo la ojirubi avergonzada haciendo que Watanuki tuviera una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Yuuko no hay por que avergonzase - Dijo Watanuki acariciando la mejilla de Yuuko - No te preocupes yo seré cuidadoso de no hacerte daño-

-Kimihiro- Susurro Yuuko

-Te amo Yuuko y siempre te amare- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

De pronto sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, Watanuki empezó a descender hasta el cuello de Yuuko haciendo que ella soltara un gemido. Watanuki empezó a desatar el kimono de la ojirubi para que luego se deshiciera de este quedando solo en ropa interior su piel era blanca como la luna que se reflejaba por la ventana de la habitacion, Watanuki se sorprendio de lo hermosa que se miraba ella,

-Eres tan hermosa- Susurro el ojiazul

-K-Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada por la vergüenza que sentia

-Shhhh-Susurro Watanuki –No te avergüences-

Watanuki le dio un beso tierno, luego el se empezó a despojar de su ropa, Yuuko se sonrojo al ver que Watanuki estaba en ropa interior. Watanuki volvió a besarla apasionadamente sus manos delineaba el cuerpo de Yuuko hasta que llego al sostén de la ojirubi, Watanuki lo desabrocho y lo lanzo a un lado, el ojiazul se sonrojo al mirarla desnuda la ojirubi solo se sonrojo y se cubria los pechos:

-No es necesario de que te cubras- Susurro Watanuki en el oído de Yuuko

-Esta bien Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko bajando los brazos

Watanuki continúo descendiendo por el cuerpo de Yuuko hasta que se encontró con la última prenda el ojiazul se sonrojo al ver la prenda faltante, Yuuko vio que Watanuki se puso nervioso ella sonrio un poco.

El se armo de valor quito la ultima prenda, al ver que ella estaba completamente desnuda se sonrojo. Volvió a besarla con mucha intensidad y a la vez Watanuki se quitaba la ultima prenda de el con mucha desesperación. Yuuko se sonrojo mucho al ver que Watanuki estaba completamente desnudo. El ojiazul abrazo a Yuuko y el se acomodo entre las piernas de la ojirubi:

-Estas lista Yuuko- Pregunto Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-S-Si Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko mirando a Watanuki

- Te amo Yuuko-

-Yo también Kimihiro- Susurro Yuuko sonrojada

Watanuki se acerco al rostro sonrojado de Yuuko y beso apasionadamente sus labios hasta que se convirtieron en uno, de pronto Yuuko solto un grito de dolor, el ojiazul vio que ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos eso le preocupo mucho:

-Lo siento no quería lastimarte- Dijo Watanuki con un tono preocupado

-No te preocupes Kimihiro estoy bien-

-¿Estas segura de que yo siga?-

-Si por favor sigue-

-Esta bien Yuuko-

Watanuki se movia lentamente para no lastimar a Yuuko, mientras que la ojirubi gemia de placer, el dolor ya habia desaparecido sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.

Watanuki noto que Yuuko ya no sentía dolor y sus movientos fueron un poco mas rápido, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sentía que ya se acercaban al final.

-K-Kimihiro ya no puedo mas- Dijo Yuuko entrecortante

-Y-Yo también Yuuko- Susurro Watanuki mirando

Ambos jadeaban y gemían de pronto Watanuki beso apasionadamente a Yuuko hasta que llegaron al climax

-¡Kimihiro!- Grito Yuuko

-¡Y-Yuuko!- Grito entrecortado Watanuki

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y quedaron acostados en la cama mirándose fijamente

-Te amo Yuuko- Susurro Watanuki dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-Yo también Kimihiro- Contesto Yuuko abrazando a Waranuki

De pronto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

_*Sueño*_

-Buenas noches Watanuki-Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches Haruka- Dijo Watanuki

-Felicidades por tu matrimonio Watanuki-

-Gracias Haruka- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Y veo que no te la pasaste mal esta noche-Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa picara

-Q-Que cosas dices Haruka- Dijo Watanuki sonrojado

-No debes de avergonzarte Watanuki- Dijo Haruka fumando un cigarrillo

-Tienes razón- Dijo Watanuki –Un momento como es que estoy vestido- Dijo sorprendido

-Por que esto es un sueño Watanuki- Dijo Haruka con una leve sonris

-Si yo creo que si-

De pronto se quedaron en silencio mirando como los petalos de sakura flotaban en el aire cuando Haruka decidio hablar:

-Y has pensado tener hijos con Yuuko- Pregunto Haruka haciendo sonrojar a Watanuki

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello- Contesto Watanuki con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Pero tener un hijo es lo mas maravilloso que uno podría tener- Dijo Haruka

-Si yo también quiero tener hijos pero antes de eso quiero pasar un tiempo con Yuuko- Aclaro Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Esta bien Watanuki es tu propia decisión- Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa en el rostro

Haruka alzo la vista para ver las estrellas y noto que ya era hora de que Watanuki despertara

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Watanuki-

-Tienes razón Haruka-

-Salúdame a Yuuko de mi parte- Dijo Haruka

-Lo hare- Contesto Watanuki

Watanuki cerro los ojos y todo se volvio blanco en la mente del ojiazul

_*Fin del Sueño*_

Watanuki se despertó y al quererse levantar noto que Yuuko estaba abrazadolo, el ojiazul se solto del abrazo cuidadosamente para no despertar a Yuuko se vistió lo mas rápido posible y se fue directo a la cocina

* * *

Cuando Watanuki llego a la cocina se encontró con Mokona saltando alrededor de el con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro

-Mokona deja de saltar vas a romper algo- Dijo Watanuki un poco molesto

-Pero Mokona no puede dejar de saltar, esta muy feliz por que Watanuki y Yuuko al fin se unieron como marido y mujer- Dijo la pequeña bola negra feliz

-Gracias Mokona- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Y bien como te fue ayer en la noche- Dijo Mokona con un leve sonrojo

-Y a ti que te importa bola de pelos- Dijo Watanuki molesto

-Solo quería saber como te había ido- Contesto Moko soltando una risita

-Deja de preguntar cosas que no te importa- Dijo el ojiazul –Como sea ahora vuelvo voy a llevarle el desayuno a Yuuko-

-Espera un minuto que hay de mi, tengo hambre- Dijo Mokona arrogante

-En cuanto regrese hare tu desayuno- Dijo Watanuki caminando hacia la habitación

* * *

Cuando llego a la habitación se encontró con Yuuko dormida, todavía desnuda de la noche anterior Watanuki le dio un beso en los labios para despertala. Yuuko abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que el ojiazul estaba parado enfrente de ella:

-Buenos días Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Buenos días Kimihiro- Susurro Yuuko

-Te traje el desayuno- Dijo Watanuki

-Gracias Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa – Solo déjame vestime-

-Esta bien Yuuko-

Yuuko volvió con una yukata rosa, Watanuki se sonrojo al verla para el, ella era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

-Yuuko te vez hermosa con esa yukata-

-Gracias- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada

De pronto Watanuki se acerco a Yuuko y la beso tiernamente la ojirubi correspondió rápidamente el beso se intesifico haciéndose apasionado, cuando el aire era necesario se tuvieron de separar, cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente. Watanuki abrazo a Yuuko y ella acepto su abrazo

-Te amo Yuuko- Susurro Watanuki

-Yo también Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿Qué pasara ahora que Yuuko y Watanuki están casados?**

**¿Qué noticia le dira Kohane a Yuuko?**

**¿Qué quiere aprender Yuuko que va a impresionar a Watanuki?**

**¿Cuál es el deseo de Yuuko que quiere que se cumpla?**

**Lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo**

* * *

_**Holaaaaa! Espero que le gustara el capitulo, quise poner lemon por que le faltaba pasión y atrevimiento pero también quise ponerle un toque de amor y ternura (Lo se soy una pervertida XD) espero que les haya gustado mi intento de lemon por que habrá mas en los capítulos posteriores :3. Awwwwww que linda pareja es la de Yuuko y Watanuki me arrepiento de no ver el anime y el manga antes. **_

_**Dejen sus reviews acepto de todo hasta tomatazos (Menos ladrillazos XD)**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Nyaaaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**20 de Enero de 2014**_

**18:45**


	9. UNA VIDA FELIZ

**Capitulo 9: ****UNA VIDA FELIZ**

Ha pasado dos meses desde que Yuuko y Watanuki contrajeron matrimonio. La pareja nunca había sido tan feliz, estaban compartiendo su vida con alguien que amaban demasiado. Durante esos meses Yuuko y Watanuki trabajaban en conceder deseos, a veces los concedían Yuuko otra veces Watanuki.

Yuuko estaba con Watanuki en la entrada de la tienda mirando el hermoso atardecer que habia

-Que hermoso atardecer- Dijo Yuuko con la mirada en el cielo

-Tienes mucha razón Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki mirando a Yuuko –Pero no se compara contigo-

-Gracias Kimihiro- Dijo la ojirubi con las mejillas ruborizadas

De pronto el ojiazul se acerco sigilosamente al rostro de Yuuko y beso sus labios con mucha ternura, Yuuko intensifico el beso haciéndose apasionado.

-Kimihiro hay algo que quiero pedirte- Dijo Yuuko

-Dime Yuuko- Dijo el ojiazul con una leve sonrisa

-Q-Quiero pedirte que- _suspiro _–Me enseñes a cocinar- Dijo la ojirubi avergonzada , Watanuki se sorprendido ante lo que dijo Yuuko

-¿Yuuko estas segura?- Pregunto Watanuki sorprendido

-Si Kimihiro, además en la cocina debe de estar una mujer- Respondio Yuuko con un tono divertido y alegre –Y creo que debe ser cansado cocinar para mi y para Mokona-

-Claro que no es cansado cocinar, es mas yo disfruto cocinar para ti- Dijo el ojiazul

-Por favor Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko con un tono arrogante

-Esta bien Yuuko mañana empezamos tus clases de cocina- Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa

-Gracias Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko abalanzándose al cuello de Watanuki – Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Yuuko- Contesto Watanuki dándole un dulce beso en los labios

* * *

Al dia siguiente Watanuki estaba en la cocina con Yuuko enseñándole a cocinar

-Muy bien Yuuko vamos a empezar por algo sencillo- Dijo Watanuki

-Esta bien Kimihiro- Respondio Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

Yuuko empezó a cocinar siguiendo las indicaciones de Watanuki de pronto el ojiazul sintió un olor desagradable, era la comida que se estaba quemando

-Yuuko se esta quemando la comida- Dijo Watanuki

-Y ahora que hago- Dijo Yuuko asustada

Watanuki apago el fuego mientras que Yuuko observaba al ojiazul

-Lo siento mucho Kimihiro soy una inútil- Dijo Yuuko con lagrimas en sus ojos rubies

-Claro que no eres una inutil Yuuko, solo necesitas practicar-Dijo el ojiazul consolando a Yuuko

-Esta bien Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko secándose las lagrimas

Ambos volvieron a cocinar, Yuuko hiso varios intentos pero siempre lo quemaba hasta que le salio bien Watanuki la felicito

-Te quedo bien Yuuko- Dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko con rubor en sus mejillas

-Lo probare- Dijo Watanuki

Watanuki tomo un bocado y lo probó, Yuuko estaba nerviosa por que ella no tenia idea que tan bien sabia, que tal si no le gustaba al ojiazul. De pronto Yuuko vio que Watanuki hiso un gesto, la ojirubi se preocupo

-Esta delicioso- Dijo Watanuki con una gran sonrisa en rostro

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Yuuko extrañada

-Si, deberías probarlo- Dijo el ojiazul

Yuuko probo un bocado y lo saboreo, nunca había imaginado que eso lo había cocinado con sus propias manos, estaba tan delicioso y eso que era la primera vez que le salía bien

-Es cierto Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko –Gracias por enseñarme a cocinar, te amo- Dijo abalazandose al cuello de Watanuki

-Yo también te amo Yuuko- Dijo Watanukii dándole un tierno beso en los labios de la ojirubi – Que tal si te enseño hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate-

-Esta bien Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko con un rubor en las mejilla

* * *

Ambos prepararon las galletas para que luego las probaran juntos. Mas tarde vino Kohane

-Hola Kohane- Dijo Yuuko y Watanuki unisonoramente con un tono alegre

-Hola Yuuko, hola Kimihiro- Contesto Kohane con una leve sonrisa

-¿Por cierto donde esta Doumeki?- Pregunto Watanuki extrañado por que no estaba con Kohane

-Esta afuera, creo que te esta esperando- Respondio la rubia con una sonrisa en rostro

-Que quiere ese idiota ahora- Dijo Watanuki un poco molesto

Watanuki camino hacia el patio de la tienda dejando a Yuuko y a Kohane solas

-Y dime Kohane ¿Como has estado?-pregunto la ojirubi

-He estado bien- Dijo Kohane

-Ah por cierto ¿Quieres probar las galletas que yo hice?- Pregunto Yuuko

-Claro que si- Dijo Kohane agarrando una Galleta y probándolo –Estan deliciosas-

-Gracias Kohane- Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

De pronto hubo silencio que se apodero de la habitación, hasta Kohane reinicio la platica.

-Yuuko te puedo confesar algo- Dijo la rubia desviando la mirada

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras- Respondio Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

-Esta bien- _suspiro-_ Estoy embarazada- Dijo Kohane con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la ojirubi se sorprendio ante lo que le dijo la rubia

-¿¡Enserio!?, Y Doumeki lo sabe- Dijo la ojirubi sorprendida

-No todavía no lo sabe- Respondió Kohane -Hoy se lo voy a decir-

-Felicidades Kohane- Dijo la ojirubi con un tono alegre –Y cuantos meses tienes de embarazo-

-Tengo apenas un mes de embarazo- Dijo Kohane con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

-Me alegro mucho Kohane- Contesto Yuuko

-Y tu has planeado en tener hijos con Kimihiro- Dijo Kohane haciendo que la ojirubi se sonrojara

-Aun no lo hemos planeado- _suspiro _– Pero me gustaría tener – Dijo Yuuko mientras agarraba su vientre

-Y por que no le dices a Kimihiro- Dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa

-No lo habia pensando- Respondio Yuuko –Ademas que tal si no quiere tener un bebe- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Claro que no Yuuko, estoy segura de que Kimihiro quiere tener un bebe- Contesto Kohane

-Esta bien se lo dire a Kimihiro- Dijo Yuuko

De pronto Watanuki entro a donde estaban Yuuko y Kohane murmurando al parecer molesto con el moreno

-Estupido Doumeki quiere que yo le haga un obento mañana- Dijo Watanuki molesto

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-Dijo Kohane con una pequeña sonrisa –Donde está Doumeki-

-Esta afuera esperándote- Contesto el ojiazul

Kohane fue al jardin a reunirse con Doumeki

-Hasta luego Kohane y no lo olvides de decirle a Doumeki- Dijo Yuuko con alegría

-Esta bien Yuuko- Dijo Kohane con un rubor en las mejillas

-Watanuki no olvides mi obento para mañana- Dijo el moreno

-Si, si no lo olvidare- Contesto Watanuki molesto

Luego de despedirse se fueron Kohane y Doumeki

-Yuuko que cosa le piensa decir Kohane a Doumeki- Dijo Watanuki extrañado

-Es un secreto Kimihiro mañana lo descubrirás- Contesto Yuuko con una sonrisa

-Esta bien- Respondio con una leve sonrisa

* * *

Cuando la noche llego Yuuko y Watanuki miraban las estrellas que estampaba el cielo

-Yuuko te vez hermosa bajo las estrella- Dijo Watanuki mirando a Yuuko

-Gracias Kimihiro- Contesto Yuuko con un leve sonrojo pero a la vez con una mirada rara

-Yuuko te noto rara ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto el ojiazul

-No es nada, lo que pasa- _Suspiro –_Es que yo tengo un deseo que quiero que tu lo cumplas- Dijo la ojirubi, Watanuki se sorprendio ante lo que escucho, la bruja de la dimensiones tiene un deseo que quiere que lo cumpla el ojiazul

-Dime Yuuko ¿Que es lo que deseas?- Dijo Watanuki agarrando un poco el mentón de la ojirubi haciéndola sonrojar –Yo hare todo lo que sea necesario para cumplirlo-

-Q-Quiero tener un bebe-Dijo Yuuko sonrojada sorprendiendo a Watanuki

-Yuuko…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿Qué dira Watanuki ante el deseo de Yuuko?**

**¿Se hara realidad el deseo de Yuuko?**

**¿Cuál será el precio del deseo?**

**Lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo**

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa! Que les parecio el capitulo , Awwwwwww Yuuko y Watanuki padres que hermoso *Hemorragia Nasal* (Si sigo asi quedare anémica) Espero que pueda subir mas capitulo la semana que viene solo tenganme paciencia XD.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews y como ya dije acepto de todo hasta tomatazos (Excepto ladrillazos XD)**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Nyaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

_**Sakulucy**_

_**30 de enero del 2014**_

_**17:20**_


End file.
